3146
by angemon95
Summary: "De repente, de la nada y del todo al mismo tiempo, emerge una llamarada entre la multitud; una maraña de cabellos rojos que ondean con el viento y unos ojos que me miran un instante y se esconden enseguida. La gente se mueve, la pierdo."


**3146**

 _Para Sonia, en honor a tu sueño y a nuestra pareja favorita._

Despierto sin abrir los ojos y escucho con atención: silencio. Respiro profundo y una vez más, como cada mañana al despertar, voy ganando conciencia de la sensación de vacío a la cual ya estoy acostumbrado, que es parte de mí y que siempre lo ha sido. Abro los ojos y miro al techo. Vuelvo a cerrarlos y regreso en el tiempo; tengo siete años y, mirando el cielo estrellado, caigo por fin en la cuenta de que estoy incompleto. Ese día cambió mi vida, mi dirección y mi destino, pero sobre todo mi determinación. A pesar de eso he fracasado en el intento desesperado de encontrar aquello que podría completarme.

No he tenido una misión en semanas. Tal vez por eso los recuerdos comienzan a agolparse en mi mente con tanta frecuencia, como agua que saliera a borbotones, y no puedo detenerlo. Necesitaría estar ocupado de nuevo, como siempre. Pareciera que aquel fragmento de mi memoria fuera una premonición, pues cinco minutos después, aún tendido en la cama, me llaman de la estación.

El día de hoy nuestro planeta madre está muerto. Nos refugiamos en armatostes de acero, vagando por el universo mientras los buscadores nos internamos cada vez más en la oscuridad infinita, tratando de cumplir nuestra misión; los avances tecnológicos nos permitieron viajar cada vez más lejos para cumplir nuestro único objetivo. La vida en otros planetas es un hecho, pero lo que encontramos no fue lo que esperábamos ni mucho menos lo que habíamos imaginado. Las historias que habíamos construido con tanta imaginación y contado y adornado por tantos años, y de las cuales había surgido tanta literatura, ni siquiera se acercaron a la verdad.

Los planetas en los que por fin encontramos vida estaban ocupados por seres muy parecidos a nosotros, tanto que resultó verdaderamente escalofriante. Algunos de mis compañeros dicen que aquellos seres son estúpidos, yo no sabría decir; mis misiones casi siempre están relacionadas con cuestiones de logística y nunca he tenido contacto directo. He escuchado otro tipo de historias. Dicen que los extraterrestres no conocen la mentira ni el dolor y no pueden siquiera concebir el concepto de odio. Dicen que nunca han tenido un gobernante y que no lo necesitan porque todos son honestos y se cuidan unos a otros. Dicen también que ni siquiera tienen apellidos y que cuando duermen no cierran las puertas de sus casas. Tal vez mis compañeros tienen razón y los extraterrestres realmente son estúpidos, aunque no estoy seguro de qué tanto de verdad tengan aquellas historias urbanas que a la gente tanto le gusta comentar.

"El Comandante quiere verte," es lo único que me dicen al llegar. El Comandante nunca me ha asignado una misión personalmente. Eso solo sucede cuando la tarea es grande e imponente y en definitiva significa contacto directo.

Las instrucciones son claras y muy específicas, y el objetivo en sí es bastante sencillo: se trata de una búsqueda. El planeta es el no. 46 y el objeto a encontrar es una especie de cilindro de metal, de aproximadamente 30 cm de longitud, con el número 3,146 grabado en el. No se me permite hacer preguntas cuando lo intento y recuerdo cuál es mi lugar. La única información que logro obtener con mi insubordinación es que aquel cilindro es crucial para las investigaciones en curso acerca de la civilización de aquellos seres, su organización y su forma de vida, y un mejor entendimiento de sus interacciones y costumbres. El Comandante se encuentra un poco nervioso, pero siempre firme. Puedo darme cuenta de que esto es importante. Necesito conseguir ese cilindro.

La tarea debería ser sencilla dada la naturaleza de los habitantes de aquel planeta; el Comandante me asegura que seré bien recibido y que tendré toda la libertad necesaria para llevar a cabo mi búsqueda. Sin embargo, me deja muy claro que es de vital importancia que ésta se mantenga en secreto y que ellos no se enteren de lo que estoy buscando. Caigo rápido en la cuenta de que en su debido momento deberé hurtar aquel cilindro. Se hará lo que se tenga que hacer por nuestro bien, me digo a mi mismo con determinación, y me preparo para partir.

Empuje warp y en poco tiempo estamos ahí. En la nave somos 6, incluyéndome a mí. Por primera vez puedo ver de cerca aquellos seres que tanta controversia han causado en nuestra raza por su extraordinario parecido con nosotros. Existen, sin embargo, algunas diferencias: la piel es translúcida y casi puedes seguir el curso de sus venas a lo largo de su cuerpo; sus cabellos son de colores radiantes, de esos colores que los humanos no pueden tener naturalmente sino con tintes; y los ojos, todos grandes y aún curiosos, aún inocentes, justamente como los de nuestros bebés. Aparte de eso, las demás facciones y características son idénticas a las nuestras.

Antes de bajar de la nave reparto las últimas instrucciones: buscar en todos lados el dichoso objeto y llamarme de inmediato en caso de encontrarlo; nos separaremos. Al salir los observamos mirándonos, sonriéndonos, y tal como predijo el Comandante, nos reciben con lo más parecido a una fiesta. Nos presentamos y ellos nos dicen uno a uno sus nombres. Al menos aquella parte de las historias era cierta, no tienen apellidos y ninguno tiene el mismo nombre que otro. Estoy saludando y sonrío, realmente ya no estoy prestando atención, me han dicho tantos nombres ya que ni siquiera puedo recordarlos, pero ellos siguen y yo también.

Silencio.

De repente, de la nada y del todo al mismo tiempo, emerge una llamarada entre la multitud; una maraña de cabellos rojos que ondean con el viento y unos ojos que me miran un instante y se esconden enseguida. La gente se mueve, la pierdo. Desesperado la busco con la mirada y la encuentro por su cabello tan brillante, que es inconfundible, imposible pasar desapercibido. Ella se abre camino, está ahora al frente y puedo observarla bien. Pálida, como todos, el cabello tan rojo, como nadie, con unos ojos tan grandes e intensos que pareciera que viven por su cuenta. Y lo hacen. Están vivos y me están mirando y me queman por dentro, sin siquiera tocarme, porque comprendo demasiado tarde para mí, que ella es fuego.

Todo se detiene, lo entiendo todo. Resulta bastante gracioso en realidad. Uno pensaría que llegar a ser un astronauta, algo que soñé desde niño, y vivir decentemente, o incluso tal vez aferrarme a alguna buena chica y casarme con ella sería más que suficiente. ¿Quién diría que encontraría aquello que me completaría en otro planeta, en alguien que no fuera humano? Camino hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Ni toda una vida observándola sin descanso alguno podría bastarme para apreciar su belleza por completo; jamás será suficiente. Me sonríe y sin dejar de hacerlo me dice una palabra, su nombre: Katrina.

Su voz.

Tal vez su fuego es demasiado. Tal vez no pueda soportarlo y me mate antes de que pueda disfrutarlo. Estoy seguro de una cosa, mi dirección, mi destino y mi determinación sólo van a servirme para una cosa en esta vida, la que tanto he buscado y esperado, y es ésta: tengo que tenerla.

"Roran" contesto reaccionando por fin sin dejar de mirarla, "Roran Gallagher." Ella me mira con curiosidad y se acerca un poco. Me escudriña con la mirada, con unos ojos tan penetrante que siento que en cualquier momento voy a estallar en llamas. Su cabello parece nadar en el viento, aunque no lo hay. Siento flaquear las piernas con cada paso que da, está cada vez más cerca de mí. De pronto, sin esperarlo, me toma de la mano y sale disparada, obligándome a correr tras ella. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al cielo, y ríe, y por un instante puedo ver su cabello convertido en una llama contra el viento; fuego andante, y río con ella. Llegamos a su casa después de un rato y su familia me da la bienvenida. Vive con sus padres y tiene un hermano más pequeño de siete años. Todos son muy amables y me tratan con mucho respeto. Después de todo, somos los hombres del espacio.

Para mi sorpresa, ella resulta ser bastante seria. Me la paso observándola durante la cena, pero no tengo la dicha de ver su sonrisa de nuevo. Después de comer nos concentramos en la sala de estar. El hermano menor toca el piano y ella canta, y su voz no es dulce, ni tierna, es fuerte y segura. Tengo que tenerla. Me dejan dormir en el cuarto del pequeño pero no lo logro, ni siquiera puedo mantener los ojos cerrados sabiendo que ella yace en una cama en el cuarto contiguo a tan solo unos pasos de mí…

Los rayos del sol me despiertan. Por primera vez en semanas no recuerdo mi sueño y mi primer pensamiento es ella. La casa está sumida en un silencio sepulcral, por lo que asumo que aún es bastante temprano. Lentamente me levanto y me dirijo al baño. Cuando estoy a punto de tomar la manija de la puerta para abrirla, ésta gira y la puerta se abre y la veo. Ambos nos sorprendemos, pero ella se recupera rápidamente, me mira directo a los ojos y vuelve a sonreírme, justo como ayer. Esta vez es diferente, porque yo la miro como si ella fuera el origen de todo, y ella lo sabe y le gusta saberlo y que yo sepa que lo sabe. Su fuego es más intenso, siento que estoy a punto de morir, pero jamás me había sentido tan feliz, ni tan completo. Sin pensarlo ambos nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se juntan y siento su energía recorrer mi cuerpo, en este momento sé que estoy vivo por ella.

Pasamos la tarde juntos en un prado y ella me habla de los libros que tanto le gusta leer y de cómo los otros no la entienden. Me cuenta lo que sintió cuando me vio por primera vez; enloqueció. Dice que me estaba esperando. Siempre supo que algo le hacía falta y que me encontraría eventualmente. Ojalá yo como ella hubiera tenido todo el tiempo aquella certeza. Poco necesité para conocerla verdaderamente, pues confió en mí sin dudarlo un segundo. Es transparente y bondadosa, aunque complicada por aquella rebeldía suya que no la deja conformarse; su fuego, mismo que provoca el rechazo por parte de los otros de su especie y mismo que la hace ser tan hermosa.

Al regresar a la casa ella decide tomar una siesta y yo aprovecho para comunicarme con mi tripulación. Ninguno de ellos ha encontrado nada en los hogares de las familias en donde pasaron la noche, ni en los alrededores. Necesito enfocarme y terminar esta misión lo antes posible para poder regresar por ella. Vagando por la casa y sin pensarlo, entro a una de las habitaciones cerradas, al parecer es un estudio. Comienzo a mirar la extraña colección de libros cuidadosamente colocados en repisas sobre la pared y al volverme, sin siquiera haber estado esperando tener suerte, ahí está, en una vitrina, el cilindro con el 3,146 grabado.

Todo este tiempo lo que finalmente le dio sentido a mi vida y el objeto que me trajo hasta ella estuvieron en el mismo lugar. Tomo el cilindro con cuidado, es bastante ligero y puedo escuchar un zumbido proveniente de su interior. Por un momento titubeo. No me cabe duda de que este objeto es importante para los extraterrestres, de ahí el alto nivel de discreción requerido en esta misión, pero para nuestra raza tal vez sea aún más significativo. Sin embargo, el cilindro está en _su_ casa y eso es algo que no logro comprender. Robarle me hace sentir menos digno de ella, de su amabilidad y de su compasión. Órdenes son órdenes, me recuerdo a mi mismo; determinación. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas y podré pasarme la vida compensándola por esto.

El final de mi misión ya no significa otra cosa más que el verdadero inicio de mi vida. Envío órdenes a mis hombres, partiremos de inmediato. Antes de salir de la casa, sin hacer ruido, entro al cuarto en donde Katrina duerme y la observo un instante. Pareciera que cuando duerme es el único momento en que está calmada, pues incluso cuando está seria o en silencio irradia una energía inigualable e ilimitada y sus ojos nunca descansan; es salvaje, tal vez indomable. Me acerco y le susurro al oído un "volveré por ti" con todo el amor que soy capaz y reúno toda mi fuerza de voluntad para apartarme de su lado, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Me encuentro con los demás en la nave y mientras despegamos miro desde la ventana, a lo lejos, la casa en donde ella aún sigue dormida, esperándome. Lo último que logro divisar antes de que todo se haga tan pequeño, es un letrero en el cual apenas se lee '3,146 habitantes.' Una extraña coincidencia, pienso, pero ya nada de eso importa. Conseguimos el cilindro y pronto podré regresar por ella. Durante el corto viaje solo pienso en el sabor de sus labios.

Una vez en la estación, me dirijo de inmediato a ver al Comandante. Sus ojos se iluminan en cuanto le entrego el cilindro y me abraza. "Gallagher, no tienes idea del avance que lograremos con el estudio de este cilindro. Control ilimitado. Hijo, has hecho un buen trabajo." No lo entiendo. "¿Señor? ¿Control ilimitado dice?" Él parece darse cuenta de mi confusión y se ríe un poco. "Hijo," contesta "lo que acabas de traer a la estación, aquel ligero cilindro, es nada más y nada menos que la fuente de energía de aquellos seres. Es el origen de sus vidas."

No lo entiendo. No quiero entender lo que hice, no puede ser verdad. Katrina. Debo tener una expresión terrible en el rostro porque el Comandante se acerca a mí y me pregunta algo, parece preocupado, pero no puedo escucharlo. Katrina. Corro de regreso a mi nave y la enciendo. Alguien me grita, necesitaría un permiso para despegar, pero no me importa. Warp. En cuanto veo el planeta sé que algo no está bien. Esta vez nadie me recibe, todo está en silencio. No hay nadie en las calles y yo me apresuro a buscar su casa. Ella está justo donde la dejé, durmiendo, esperándome, pero no volverá a despertar jamás. Su fuego se ha extinguido.


End file.
